Luke Potter
by yellowgirl
Summary: Harry is all grown up, and now he has a troublemaking son!


Luke Potter   
  
So your proudly wondering who Luke Potter is! Luke is Harry Potter's trouble making son! Harry Potter left Hogwarts with O.K. grades. About five years after Harry left Hogwarts he got married to a watch named Kira! about two years after Harry was married Kira had a son! They named him Luke, but Luke was a trouble maker! When he went to Howarts he was put in Hufflpuff! He got mad because he wanted to be in Slitherin! He threw his goblet a Prefacer Snapes head and he got a huge red bump on his head for a month! And when he didn't get on the Qictiage team like his dad he was so mad seam pored out of his ears and filled the whole school with steam for a week. You would think he wouldn't have many friends, but you where wrong! Draco Malfoy also had a son, his name is Carl Malfoy. The two boy believed strongly in bothering in their dads. Almost every dad Harry and Draco had to drag them selves out of bed to got down to the school to talk to Prefacer Mc. Gonagle about the seven hundred toads in her bed. The two boys were always getting in trouble and dragging their dads right into the middle of it. Many times they had been suspended by all the Prefacers. But he worst was Prefacer Snape. It was always Prefacer Snap that caught them putting the stink bom in the girls bath room or putting fire crackers in the teachers soup. And time after time Harry and Draco would get called down to the school. But, one day they went too far by poring shrinking powder on Prefacer Snap head when he had his back turned. With in hours his hear was the size of a raisin! This time you've gone to far Snape screamed though his voice was now just a little squeaky sound. Luke and Carl fell over laughing. What are you going to do to us, call our dads so they spank us and send us to bed Luke said between laughing and snorting. Yes Mr. Potter, came a voice from behind them, I will call your dads, but for the last time, you and Mr. Malfoy are expelled. Yes Profecer Granger Luke and Carl said as the headed the stairs to get their stuf they said good bye to every body and headed down the stairs. At the battom of the long stair cassias that seamed to last forever were Harry and Draco. A long ugly frown hung from their faces. Lets go said Prefacer Granger. Hermione please, isn't there any thing you can do said Harry looking at his friend searching for answers. You will receive an owl in the next few days explaining the whole thing. Then a tall red head man burst through the door whacking Hermione on the head. Ron! Screamed Hermione! Harry I got here as soon as I can. What are you doing here?, said Luke in a snotty voice! Didn't you dad tell you?, asked Ron in a confused voice. Tell me what?, asked Luke looking at his dad! Harry put his hand on Lukes shoulder and said, well son, your mother and I have been talking and we have divided to send you to live in the country with Ron, Lora, and their daughter Sara for the rest of the year. But Sara and Lora are mugles!, screamed Luke in a shocked voice! Your going to live with a bunch of mugles and a wizard that probably stoped casting spells ten years ago!, Carl laughed out! Carl, said Draco in a deep voice. Your going too, Draco said looking down on his son. WHAT!, Carl screamed! And nether of you can take anything from the magic world with you, said Harry in a calm voice as they loaded the two stunned boys into the car that would take them to the train. It took all day to get to Ron's house. Sara was waiting on the front porch. Sara is the same age as Luke and Carl. Her bright red hair hung down past her shoulders and her face was covered in freckles that looked like little speckles of gold. The only thing wrong with her is that she is a mugle, and Luke hated mugles, the whole mugle world! Lora steped out of the house as the car pulled up and the boys got out. Lora had her brown hair pulled into a tight bun. Lora was always neat and tighty. Hello boys she said as she walked out to great them. Lora showed them the junky old gest room that they would be sharing. The next morning Ron got the boys up at the crack of dawn and put them to work. That was what it was like for the whole summer, But September came and their first day at a mugle school was drawing near! They begged and pleaded, But as part of their punishment they were going to be sent to school in the morning. That night bolth boys got a phone call from their dads, and they were bolth told that if they don't behave in school that they would be at the Wesley's farm until they finish Collage. That night Luke came up with a plan, tomorrow when Luke, Carl, and Sara walk to school they will bolth run off. Like told the plan to Carl in that morning, and they planed to put it to work. After a breakfast and a shower they started down the road, after they were of sight of the house Luke and Carl came to a fork in the road. One sign pointed right, it said St. Kate's Elm. The other pointed left, it said St. Kate's town. The two boy looked at each other and started off down the left road when a voice came from behind them. School is that way said the voice. Oh No!, I forgot about Sara, thought Luke. Luke and Carl spun around, and like Luke had thought there stood Sara with a confused look on her face. You're running away arnt you, Sara said looking at Luke with her deep, dark, blue eyes. I've got to tell daddy, she said spinning around as fast as she could. Carl grabed her and held her tight so she couldn't get away. So what do we do now, Carl said trying to hold on to Sara and talk at he same time, witch didn't look easy. We take her with us Luke said with a small grin. They walked for five hours before Sara made Carl put her down. She had no idea where she was, so she just stayed with them. For the rest of the day they walked, but at the end of the road stood Harry and Draco. They put they the boys in the car and Sara could hear them screaming as they drove away!  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
